Red Sacrifice
by GalaxyPink
Summary: Leo dies when Treakeena is killed , how will the others tell Kendrix? Will they get to say goodbye to him?
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Pr, and I am not making any profit off of this. This is just for fun. So enjoy! Warning: Karone/Leo and Leo/Kendrix fluff. 

Chapter 1

He's gone. Treakeena took him away with her. He gave up his life for Terra Venture. And after all of this the former pink ranger came back.

Kendrix doesn't know about Leo yet. Maya told me how much she cared about him, how much Leo loved her. Then what he and I had was just a fling? Or was it something more? I'll never know the answer to that question. He's dead. None of us could stop him. 

Mike says maybe it was his destiny, to destroy Treakeena and sacrifice himself all along. I don't believe it's true. Leo should be alive today,

He made a huge mistake. 

" Karone?" Maya asks. " Hi Maya." " You okay?" " No, how can everything be okay? We just lost a friend two days ago!" I cried angrily.

" I know, Karone think of all the good his death did." " Where?" 

" If Leo hadn't given his life up, Treakeena would still be here and we wouldn't, the colony wouldn't exist ." 

I nodded sadly. " I miss him." " We all do now someone 's got to tell Kendrix about this." " You do it." 

" No, your are. You both were close to him and can relate to each other."

" All right." 

Now how in the world am I gonna tell her?

*************************************************************

Kendrix sat silently in her tent reading when I entered. " Kendrix?" She turned slightly and smiled. 

" Hey Karone." 

" Whatcha reading?" " Nothing, just looking at old pictures." 

We sat there not speaking for a few seconds before she speaks up again.

" So, what did you want to talk about?" 

I sat down next to her on the cot, looking at my feet the whole time.

" It's about why Leo's not here." 

She nodded. " So what happened to him?" 

I tried to say, " Leo's dead." But nothing came out. 

" Karone?" 

I couldn't tell her, I just sat there and started to cry. 

" Hey, it's okay." She comforted me. 

But it only made me cry harder. " Shh, Karone." She rocked me back and forth. 

" No, it's not okay, he's dead." I whisper. " What?" 

" He's dead Kendrix, Leo's gone." I repeat looking at her.

I thought she might cry but she didn't. She just nodded.

" He sacrificed himself and killed Treakeena." I added.

" I'm sorry he wasn't here when you came back. I know it hurts and it's okay it say it." 

" It does." She agreed. I tried to read any emotions on her face, but there weren't any. 

" I'm sorry we didn't tell you earlier." I apologized.

" It's all right Karone don't worry about it." She reassured me. 

  
" Are you gonna be okay?" She nodded. " Yea, I think so."

I hugged her quickly and said. " Just know I'm here for you and so are the others." 

" I know." " Okay." I sighed and left her alone. 

Did she know before we knew that Leo was gone? She was dead. Maybe she got to say goodbye to him after all.

*************************************************************

(Kendrix's P.O.V.)

I watched as Karone walked out of the tent that I now called home.

I shook as I thought about what Karone had told me.

__

You knew something was wrong when you came back. They didn't need to tell you. You already knew something was wrong.

I couldn't take it anymore. I could hide my pain from the others, but when I'm alone, it's a whole different story. I looked down at the few belongings that had survived the crash. Inside was a picture of Leo and I.

My fingers brushed the glass frame, tears blurred my vision and I let go.

Holding the picture in my hand, I lay down on my cot and cried. 

My whole body shook; I couldn't hold it in. Everything came out. The pain I had hid for so long and the now new wound in my heart. 

__

I didn't have a chance to say goodbye. Why did you do it Leo? Why?

I don't know how long I just laid there grasping the picture. When I finally stopped crying, I looked up and saw Maya and Karone coming towards the tent. 

Quickly, I dried my eyes and sat up. " Hey Kendrix." " Oh hey guys." 

" We were wondering if you wanted to join us for dinner." 

" Sure. Let's go." 

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n I don't own Pr and the song " wherever you will go." Belongs to The calling. I'm only borrowing it without permission. Timeline is a few days later. Oh and by the way thanks for all of the review guys. I really appreciate it! I hate killing off characters that are my favorites. But when your mind is bugging you to death to write a story well, you just have to do it. 

Chapter 2

__

So lately been wondering who will be there to take my place.

When I'm gone, you'll need love, to light the shadows on your face.

The sun shined brightly over the Mirinoi forest as we walked along the path to the woods. The path lead to where our adventure had once taken shape. My brother was to be buried near the swords. Each of us clothed in black; our heads bent down to hid from the strong rays of the sun.

We all were silent as we passed along, deep in our own thoughts. I peered up at the young Marinoian Maya. She didn't totally understand what we were doing in black. But she did understand that this was a time for mourning. 

Kai and Damon walked side by side. Kai's expression was guilt all the way through. He blamed himself for not giving up his own life. 

Damon on the other hand was not spending enough time with Leo while he was alive. He was always so busy with fixing the Mega Ship that he hardly had time with the team. 

I turned my head to the back of the line. Behind Maya was Karone and falling behind was quiet Kendrix. God she came back at the worst time. Leo missed seeing her alive. But maybe my little brother knows that she came back.

__

If a great wave shall fall, it would fall upon us all. 

Then between the sand and sound could you make it on you own.

Karone seems harden by these dark days. She's got this look of anger of her face. She's angry at the world for taking Leo away.

She tries to hide it her anger but she's too readable. 

I look again at Kendrix. She has a sad look on her face but no sighs of her pain. If she has any, (which all of us knows she does) she's good at hiding it. 

__

If I could, then I would.

I'll go wherever you will go.

Way up high , or down low.

I'll go wherever you will go.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Finally I looked up at my surrounds; we were here, in the Mirinoi village. Up ahead was the quasar saber stone. Leo was supposed to be buried near it. Jara and a few others were going to help us bury him. Today was the day we said our final goodbyes to our leader.

I watched as Jara and the others helped dig a small hole where Leo's ashes would be buried. 

Twenty minutes later,

His ashes were handed around. Each of us took a handful from the glass jar. When it was my turn, I took a small handful and looked up to see kai go up to dump his handful. He murmured something a dropped them into the pit.

Karone went up next. I watched trying not to cry. She had cared about him so much. 

__

And maybe I'll find out a way,

To make it back someday.

__

To watch you, to guide you through the darkest of your days.

Mike went up after her, then Maya and Damon. I was last. My turn to say goodbye.

I slowly went up, my hands shaking the whole time. As I finally got close enough to the pit, everything rushed back, all

Of the memories of him, his smile, the way he acted around me. I couldn't just drop the ashes and say goodbye. 

I tried to choke back on my tears. _Kendrix just say goodbye and drop the ashes. That's all you have to do._ But my body wouldn't move, neither would my mouth say those words. I couldn't hold back the tears any longer. They spilled out onto my cheeks. 

Shame crossed my face; I couldn't let my friends see me break down like this. No I was the strong one. I needed to get out of here now.

With that thought my feet started moving. I didn't care if my friends cared what I was doing, I just had to get out of there, be alone. 

" Kendrix!" I thought I heard Karone call. But it was too late now, I was already gone. 

__

If a great wave should fall, It would fall upon us all.

Then I hope there's someone out there.

Who can bring me back to you.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

I didn't stop until I reached my tent. I barley made it to my cot before I broke down in shivering sobs. " I can't say goodbye."

" I can't ." I whispered. " I can't let you go Leo." I felt my eyes become heavy, my body suffering from fatigue. I needed to sleep.

Sleep yes,,,

__

I opened my eyes. Where was I? The ground felt so real, I looked around, trees, it looked a lot like the forest dome on Terra Venture.

" Kendrix?" I stopped in my tracks. Someone's voice was calling for me. Who in the world would be here? 

" Kendrix. It's okay turn around." I knew that voice,, to well. I was afraid maybe that I had died in my sleep. God please let me awake. 

" Your not dead Kendrix, please turn around, don't be afraid." I couldn't turn; I shook until I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. 

" Kendrix, turn around." I slowly let my feet move. I closed my eyes. " Open your eyes." My eyes opened. I couldn't speak.

" Hi." " L,,,,e,,o?" I cried. " Yea it's me." He smiled. " Leo!" I cried again and hugged him tightly. I was amazed at how he felt real.

This was only a dream right? " Yes it is." He answered my thoughts. " Ho,,w did you do that?" I stammered. He smirked. 

" You wish you knew." " Haha." " What's going on? What in the world are you doing in my dream?" " You called me." He looked confused.

" Leo, I didn't call you." " Sorry I didn't ." ' Weird, I heard you calling me." He just smiled again. " I miss you." I whispered.

" I know you do, I miss you too." He murmured. " You knew I was coming back and look where it brought you." I said.

" Kendrix, it's nobody's fault that I died. " " I chose it to be my time ." " No, it wasn't your time! Leo you were barley twenty year old!"

" But you don't understand, I just knew that I wasn't meant to be alive long." " But what about us? I mean, the others and me."

He nodded. " Don't worry you'll all be fine. Your lives have great meaning to the world, in time you'll know what I mean." 

" It's not the same without you." " Of course, in time you'll forget me and go on with your lives." I shook my head, tears filling up in my throat.

" I can't forget you ." " You will believe it or not." " No!" I cried the tears falling out of my eyes. " I won't ." " What about Karone?"

Leo looked up at me. " What is she gonna do? You two had just started a romance relationship and she never got to tell how she felt. You left her without explaining how you felt to her. " 

" That will be her down fall." He replied. " What do you mean downfall?" 

" She'll lose it, her mind. She dies Kendrix." " W,, hen?" I stammered. " In a few years, the pain she's in never goes away. It will consume her and she takes her life in the process." 

" God. Leo you've got to at least visit her." I begged.

" I've tried already; she won't let me in. Her guilt is too much for her." His eyes fill with sorrow.

" So she joins you then?" " Yes someday." 

" And what of the rest of us?" I ask. " Do you really want to here it?" " Yes the truth." 

" Kai, Damon and Maya all have happy lives until the plague where it takes their entire families lives. Including Kai and Damon lose their lives. Maya marries again and starts another family with Mike." 

" And what about me?" I ask. He smiles at me. " Don't worry , you're happy." " And?" " I wish I could tell you more, but they won't let me."

" Who are they?" " Look, Kendrix, I can't stay much longer." 

" Leo wait." I said. " I never got to say goodbye." He nodded. " Good bye then." "Leo, it's too hard." " Say it Kendrix, you can't do it."

He whispered. " I,,,, c,,a,,n't" I stammer, choking on my own tears. " Leo,, I never got to tell you,, how I felt about you." 

Leo gazed at me in surprised. " I,, love you so much." I whispered. I leaned in and kissed him gently. He didn't pull back.

" I love you too Kendrix, I always have." He said when I pulled away. " Don't forget that." " I won't ." " Goodbye Kendrix."

" Bye Leo." I whispered. He quickly leaned in again and then I watched as he walked into the forest. 

"Leo." I opened my tear-streaked eyes. I was back in my tent. I knew what I had to do. 

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

I stood at the grave. It was now buried. No one around, the sun was setting in the distance. I kneeled down and grabbed a handful of earth.

__

I know now , just quite how, my life and love might still do on. 

" Goodbye Leo. I love you and I will never forget you."

__

In your heart in your mind, 

Far away in the distance,

I looked out at her. " I always be there Kendrix, I'll stay with you for all of time."

__

I'll stay with you for all of time.

If I could then I would

I go wherever you will go

Way up high or down low

I'll go wherever you will

If I could turn back time 

I 'll go wherever you will go

If I could make you mine

I 'll go wherever you will go,,

I'll go wherever you will go.

The End.

__


End file.
